santa_maria_rsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Image label begin/doc
Para um estilo diferente, mais simples e alternativa mais geral, ver .}} Esta predefinição é uma auto-referência e assim é parte do projeto Wikipédia em vez do conteúdo enciclopédico. Esta predefinição irá categorizar automaticamente a predefinição atual em: Categoria:!Predefinições de mapa dinâmico. ; How to use Consider this example, adapted from Template:Australia Labelled Map: ... __TOC__ ;Width/Scale In this example, all widths must be set to the same number of 400 as the default width. They must all be the same number of 400 for the template to be functionally scalable. This means they can be displayed at a different size by supplying a width parameter to the template when in use. For example, will display the labelled image as a larger one of 500 pixels in width instead of 400. To change the default size, search and replace "width=400" with "width=500". For earthly geographic maps, conforming to these specifications can allow easier conversion to for any other purposes such as for the use of . ; X/Y X and Y values are always between 0 and 1. They represent the fraction of the width and height respectively where the label will be placed. The exact point is the top-left corner of the image label. x=0 |y=0 will place the top-left corner of the label at the top-left of the image x=0 |y=1 will place the top-left corner of the label at the bottom-left of the image x=1 |y=1 will place the top-left corner of the label at the bottom-right of the image x=1 |y=0 will place the top-left corner of the label at the top-right of the image x=0.5|y=0.5 will place the top-left corner of the label at the centre of the image ; Image The title of the wiki page of the image without the "Image:" prefix. ; Text The text label to display as wiki markup. ; Float Three options: float=none makes the image sit on its own line of the page by default float=left makes the image pushed to the left of the page by default float=right makes the image pushed to the right of the page by default ; link Specifies where the image should link to. If File: (the default), the image links to its file page. If empty, the image does not link to anything; this is appropriate for purely decorative images. ; alt Specifies text to be used in the image's "alt" attribute. If is empty, this should be empty; if is File: or is not given, this should describe the image; if points to some other page this should describe the action that will be taken if you click on the image. See Wikipedia:Alternative text for images. ; caption Specifies text to be used in the image's "title" attribute. In certain browsers, this text will appear in a tooltip when the mouse pointer is rolled over it. ; Template set * Example.png|width 400|float right}} ** * 0.25|y 0.75|scale 400|text [[Wikipedia]]}} * 0.25|y 0.75|scale 400|text [[Wikipedia]]}} * ; Tool * Labelled Image Editor ; Sample labelled images